


Domestic Arrangements

by DemiCas



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I am going to hell, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCas/pseuds/DemiCas
Summary: Things can get a little complicated when your boyfriend is two different people...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a fit of insanity. Society’s to blame. (“Right, we’ll arrest them instead!”)
> 
> Fandom: Original Japanese anime
> 
> Spoilers: This takes place a year or two after the anime. The biggest assumption I’m making is that as time went by, and after Yue’s power was restored, Yukito became aware of his other self as Yue was aware of him. For my own peace of mind, I assume this means that the non-manifested person is aware of what the manifested person is doing, but that they don’t actually read each other’s thoughts. I also thought it would be nice if the non-manifested person could just go to sleep or something when he didn’t want to watch what was going on...
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all the characters herein mentioned, but they do not own my SOUL! The only compensation I received from writing this fic is the satisfaction of mucking about with the fruits of someone else’s creative genius.

Yukito came into the kitchen to find Touya chopping vegetables with more force than was, in fact, strictly necessary.

“Konban wa,” he said cheerfully.

“Hnh,” Touya replied, and continued chopping the vegetables into very, very small pieces.

“If you keep that up,” Yukito observed mildly, “you’re going to go straight through the cutting board.”

“Mmm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Who said anything was wrong?”

“The cutting board.”

Touya paused in his labors for a moment and looked down at the score marks on the wooden surface. Deep. “Rrgh,” he said indistinctly.

Yukito leaned against the counter with his arms folded and regarded Touya with a fairly sober expression, though there was a gleam of amusement in his eye. “It’s Yue, isn’t it?”

“Nngh.” Touya hacked at a carrot so violently that both halves jumped off the cutting board and sailed to opposite corners of the kitchen.

Yukito tilted his head, trying to catch Touya’s eye, but Touya kept staring down at and the rapidly growing pile of extremely minced vegetables. “To-ya, you want Yue to be happy, don’t you?”

Touya blew out his breath explosively. “Ggh! Uh, I – that is – oh, gods, of course I do, Yuki! It’s just that –”

“And his lover’s happiness means a lot to you too, doesn’t it?”

Touya made a strangled noise and missed the cutting board altogether, chipping the edge of the counter.

Yukito sighed. “So if they’re both happy, and you want them both to be happy, what’s the problem?”

Yukito jumped as Touya drove the knife into the cutting board with such resounding force that it stood upright, the blade buried two centimetres deep. Touya spun around to face his Yukito, gesticulating wildly. “Yuki! Am I the only one who finds the idea of my boyfriend’s alter ego sleeping with my own father even the least bit – well, disturbing?!”

Yukito covered his mouth to hide a smile. “To-ya, they’re both adults...”

“That’s not the point!” Touya shouted. “It’s just that you...and Yue...and then ’tousan...and...nngh!” He turned away, pulling his hair in frustration.

Yukito stepped forward and put his arms around Touya, laying his cheek against his lover’s broad back. “To-ya,” he said more seriously, “I know it seems a little strange now, but we’ll get used to it.” He paused. “Would it have bothered you if it hadn’t been your father?”

Touya growled low in his chest; Yukito could feel the vibration under his hands. “Well, it would still mean I’d have to sleep alone a lot. I hate sharing you, even if it isn’t actually you.”

Yukito smiled at the paradox. “I know, To-ya, but when we worked out the sleeping arrangements, you know they gave us nearly two-thirds of the time together. They’re really being quite generous. And you know that Sakura’s so happy to have us all under one roof.”

“Huhn.”

Touya stiffened suddenly. Yukito made an interrogatory noise as Touya slowly turned, careful not to break the embrace. When they were face to face, dark blue eyes looking down into green-gold, Touya gripped Yukito’s shoulders and asked softly, “Yuki...when they’re, ah, together, what do you do?”

Yukito blushed scarlet. “Ano, ano, To-ya...well, uh, the first time was so startling, I didn’t really know what to do,” he stuttered, “but – but now I make sure I go to sleep as soon as Yue manifests, you know, for that.”

Touya stared at him for a long hard moment, then threw back his head and laughed. “Gods and demons, Yuki!” He leaned forward and kissed Yukito hard. “You. Perfect. Snow Bunny!” He buried his face in Yukito’s fine silver-grey hair and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. Yukito, bemused, just hung on for the ride.

Touya was still laughing when he swept Yukito into his arms and pounded up the stairs. “To-ya!” Yukito gasped. “What about dinner?”

Touya grinned at him as he opened the door to their room, and the predatory light in his eyes made Yukito’s heart skip sideways. “Oh, I think that can wait for now. Let ’tousan finish it – then we’ll give him Yue for the rest of the night.”

Touya kissed Yukito again, more gently, as he laid him on the bed. “And remember,” he purred, “no peeking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Is there a level of hell for this?
> 
> I got the idea when I remembered that Fujitaka was a partial reincarnation of Clow Reed. Mea culpa! Mea culpa!
> 
> Touya: That. Was. Embarrassing.  
> Yukito: (with trademark closed-eyes-adorable-smile) I thought it was sweet.  
> Touya: (rolling his eyes) Yuki, you are _too_ good.  
>  Yukito: I am not. I’m just not as stubborn as you.  
> Touya: (dangerously) Yuuuukiii...  
> Yukito: (yelping) To-ya! Not here! Not in front of all these people!  
> Me: (hastily) Okay, minna! That’s all for today! Tune in next time, when we’ll hear Yukito say...  
> Yukito: (echoing, as on a sound stage) To-ya, is there any whipped cream left?


End file.
